Endovascular prostheses are sometimes used to treat aortic aneurysms. Such treatment includes implanting a stent or stent-graft within the diseased vessel to bypass the anomaly. An aneurysm is a sac formed by the dilation of the wall of the artery. Aneurysms may be congenital, but are usually caused by disease or, occasionally, by trauma. Aortic aneurysms which commonly form between the renal arteries and the iliac arteries are referred to as abdominal aortic aneurysms (“AAAs”). Other aneurysms occur in the aorta, such as thoracic aortic aneurysms (“TAAs”) and aortic uni-iliac (“AUI”) aneurysms. A TAA may occur downstream the aortic arch, i.e., in the descending aorta. Alternatively, a TAA may occur in the aortic arch itself, where the aorta branches to supply the brachiocephalic, left carotid and subclavian arteries, or may occur in the ascending aorta.